ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Carpenter
Hannah Carpenter was the straight-talking, hard to impress, religious wife of respected resident and local builder Tony Carpenter, with whom she had two children with: Cassie and Kelvin Carpenter. Hannah originally planned to divorce Tony in 1985 following the breakdown of their marriage, but this did not go to plan when she learnt that her then-boyfriend, Neville Agard, had a violent temper on him, and would often abuse Cassie. Hannah returned to Tony and the pair agreed to give their marriage another go, although she left him once more in 1987 after her relationship with Tony broke down again and she was left feeling unsafe in Walford after being stalked by the Walford attacker. Biography 1985-1986: Divorce and an abusive relationship After agreeing to divorce each other in 1985, Hannah continued to keep their daughter, Cassie Carpenter, under her care, while husband Tony Carpenter would look after their son, Kelvin Carpenter. Hannah first arrived in Walford in June 1985 to see how her son was getting on under Tony's supervision; she was immediately disgusted to see where her son was living. She then expressed further dissatisfaction at Tony's attitude towards Kelvin's education, telling Tony that Kelvin had to study an academic subject to commit to, or else he would struggle to find a job. Unhappy with Tony's relaxed attitude towards their son, Hannah then told Tony that she had consulted a solicitor about gaining full custody of Kelvin. Tony was furious with Hannah and made her realise that the decision with who Kelvin lived with was solely down to him. Hannah left and later returned in August 1985 to discuss Kelvin's future with Tony. It was then that she crushed Tony's hopes of a reunion for the pair by telling him that she had met a new man, Neville Agard. Tony attempted to flirt with Hannah but was unsuccessful as her mind was already made up. In November 1985, Hannah returned to Albert Square again, deciding that Tony should spend more time with their daughter now that she was older. She allowed Tony to look after Cassie for the day and was impressed to see the pair getting along so well. However, when Tony began mocking her for not having sex with Neville due to her religious aspects, he feared she would not let him see Cassie again. By December 1985 Hannah and Cassie had moved in with Neville, which left Tony deflated at the reality he and Hannah would no longer have a future together. On Boxing Day 1985, Cassie fled Neville's home to see Kelvin and Tony, claiming Neville had hit her. Hannah returned to collect Cassie on New Year's Eve and insisted Neville was not abusive towards Cassie and had realised he was too hard on her. Tony allowed Cassie to move back in with Neville, convinced it was for the best. Then, in January 1986 Cassie visited Tony again, this time with a broken arm. Cassie told Tony that Neville broke her arm, but Hannah was adamant that he did not, and the situation was forgotten until April 1986, when Hannah and Cassie returned to Walford in a taxi, having fled from Neville's house after he tried to beat Cassie with a riding crop. 1986-1987: A new life in Albert Square Having fled from Neville, Hannah and Cassie moved in with Tony and Kelvin at flat 3B to start a new life. Hannah and Tony then had sex and appeared to be getting along well, which delighted Cassie and Kelvin. However, Hannah feared that her and Tony were becoming too comfortable around each other and it would lead to Cassie and Kelvin thinking they were planning to cancel their divorce. As a result of this, Hannah expressed her plans to move into the flat above Tony and Kelvin, giving the boys space and allowing the both Cassie and Kelvin to realise there was no future for them. Tony asked Hannah to reconsider their divorce; she was originally skeptical about it, but when Kelvin told her she did not know what to do now she had Tony where she wanted him, she realised that he was right, and cancelled the divorce. Hannah and Tony faced many struggles with their children after living together again. In May 1986, the pair learnt that Cassie had been bullying another schoolgirl. They confronted her over this, although she denied any involvement. Hannah later caught Cassie hiding a second letter and learnt that she had been bullying more schoolchildren. Hannah confided in friend Naima Jeffery about her wayward daughter and admitted to Naima that Cassie was preventing her from leaving Tony. Then, Kelvin became friends with Harry Reynolds and Tessa Parker. Hannah was skeptical about Kelvin's friendship with the two youths, and was rightfully so, as both Harry and Tessa had Marxist views on the world and were keen to sway Kelvin's views as well. When Kelvin started a relationship with Tessa, Hannah was quick to end it by making Tessa feel uncomfortable in the flat. Hannah then faced another challenge with Cassie when her teenage daughter was caught trying cannabis. Hannah was disgusted with her daughter's behaviour and decided it would be best for her to go to boarding school. Then, when her son began a relationship with health visitor Carmel Roberts, a lady much older than him, Hannah was thoroughly disapproving. She tried to split Carmel and Kelvin up but was unsuccessful, with Kelvin even moving into his own flat and inviting Carmel to live with him. In 1987, Hannah began feeling disillusioned with Walford after both Rezaul Gabir and Mehmet Osman tried flirting with her. When Mehmet took things too far, Hannah confided in Tony, but was unimpressed when he did not appear to sympathise with her. She also began feeling unsafe in Albert Square when she was stalked by the Walford attacker - a man who would follow and assault women for no apparent reason. Hannah expressed her anger towards Tony for not showing more compassion towards her for her ordeal, so Tony decided to take action against Mehmet by beating him up. Hannah was mortified by Tony's violence towards Mehmet and condemned his barbaric behaviour. She decided that she could not stay either with Tony or in Walford and left to live with her sister in London. First and last lines "So this is what you're doing, is it? You should be studying." (First line) --- "Tony, you're hurting me!" (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:Carpenter family Category:1985 debuts Category:1987 departures Category:Residents of 3B Albert Square